Shinjo
Shinjo was one of the Kami, the children of the Sun and the Moon. Onnotangu ate his own children, and when Hantei freed them all, they fell through a hole in the sky, out of Tengoku and into Ningen-do, the mortal realm. Shinjo once called herself the 'Master of the Four Winds'. Doom of the Empire (Kotei 2005), by Rich Wulf Children of the Moon and Sun Fu Leng When the Kami still stood in the Heavens, Shinjo and Fu Leng were great friends. Shinjo loved her bother, who made her laugh. Way of the Unicorn, p. 20 Eaten by her father Her father Onnotangu hunted his children down. Bayushi and Akodo fell first. Hida, Doji, and Shiba were likewise found and consumed. Togashi led Shinjo near Fu Leng's clever refuge and exposed them all to his father. Togashi, with his foreseeing skills knew they had to be found by Onnotangu, allowing the Celestial Order and Fate to proceed. Lord Moon consumed them all. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 21-22 The Ki-Rin Once in Ningen-do, the Kami established the Empire of Rokugan upone the Promise. Way of the Unicorn, p. 22 Sidebar There, they decided upon a tournament to decide who amongst them should lead. Shinjo's speed and cleverness enabled her to defeat Hida, but the underhanded tactics of Bayushi then eliminated her. Shinjo went on to found a clan called the Ki-Rin. The Ki-Rin would later become the Unicorn Clan. Dawn of the Empire, by Rich Wulf War Against Fu Leng Attempted Alliances At the beginning of the War with her brother, Shinjo sent her vassal Ide and his student Shinjo Bairezu with a message to the Yobanjin. Shinjo wished for the Yobanjin to join the Ki-Rin, to offer protection from the war with Fu Leng. The Yobanjin chieftain Battul would not accept and warned Bairezu to tell his master never to send messengers to them again. The Hand of Peace, by Seth Mason Meeting Fu Leng Shinjo informed her brother Hantei she wished to know why Fu Leng had begun the war. The Emperor was enraged with her, but allowed the journey. Way of the Unicorn, p. 21 During the War Against Fu Leng, Shinjo was the only one of her brothers and sister to try and reconcile with their fallen brother. She visited his citadel in the Shadowlands, but her efforts were rebuffed. Day of Thunder, by Rich Wulf Way of the Unicorn, pp. 22-23 Gathering Thunder At the height of the war, the armies of Fu Leng were pushing the defending Crab back slowly. None of the Kami were willing to confront their mad brother, and defeat seemed inevitable when a wise man named Shinsei appeared. He revealed that a small group of individuals could infiltrate the Shadowlands and defeat Fu Leng, but they would have to be mortals. Hantei, grievously wounded from a recent battle, declared that one individual from each clan be sent to join in this endeavour. Shinjo sent her finest vassal Otaku to be the Ki-Rin Thunder. Shinsei assembled the remaining Seven Thunders personally, and joined them on the quest to defeat the Ninth Kami. A Gathering of Thunder, by Rich Wulf Day of Thunder The Seven Thunders and Shinsei made their way deep into the Shadowlands, where they found Fu Leng and defeated him. The cost was heavy, as only Shinsei and Shosuro survived the fight. They fled north, with the First Oni and many other creatures pursuing. The timely intervention of Shiba allowed Shinsei and Shosuro to reach Rokugan, but at the expense of Shiba's life. Fu Leng had been defeated, but at a very high cost. Burning Sands After the defeat of Fu Leng, Shinjo and her clan were tasked with ensuring there were no threats to Rokugan from outside its borders. Leaving only a small remnant of her clan behind (who went on to found the Fox Clan), Shinjo and the Ki-Rin rode north into the Burning Sands to explore the world. Shinjo left Rokugan and was accompanied by the Ide, Iuchi and Otaku families. She was given Doji's Mirror to keep in contact with Hantei. Secrets of the Unicorn, p. 8 First Encounter One of the first groups the Ki-Rin encountered in the Burning Sands were the Ujik-hai, a warrior people who lived on the harsh steppes. The Ujik-hai had seen the scouts of the Ki-Rin and their chieftain wished to take their equipment and horses for his people. Approaching the Ki-Rin under a banner of peace, the Ujik-hai lured out Shinjo, the heads of the Ki-Rin families and a small retinue to a meeting. Once they had the retinue surrounded, the Ujik-hai attacked, but the powers of Shinjo, slew Ujik-hai men, and the other family daimyo's slew a dozen more caused the attack to falter. The chieftain himself was beheaded by Shinjo, and the son of the chieftain watched as his father's head cloven in two before it struck the ground, whereupon he fled with the remaining Ujik-hai. Over time Ujik-hai came to join the powerful Ki-Rin, and so their numbers grew steadily. The addition of the Ujik-hai was fortunate, for they brought key survival techniques such as how to find food, water and shelter in the very harsh environment of the Burning Sands. Shinjo would become very close with one of the Ujik-hai elders named Martazera, who would open Shinjo's eyes to the differences between the Ki-Rin and other lands. By the time the Ki-Rin exited the Ujik-hai steppes they had grown to over 1000 strong. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 27-29. Shi-Tien Yen-Wang's Curse The Ujik-hai came to the realization that the so-called heathens were not only worthy, they were honorable, more so than their own death gods, the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang Gods, whose corruption was becoming more evident. The vast majority of the Ujik-hai, remembering true honor, followed a man named Moto and swore fealty to Shinjo. These people became the Moto family of the Unicorn Clan. No one was left to worship the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang and without worshippers, they began to weaken. These dark Gods cursed the Moto, and pursued them angrily. Their curse made the Moto the most nomadic family of all, as they attempted to constantly move and escape the revenge of their fallen masters. The Last Ride, Part 1, by Rich Wulf Shinjo's Promise is broken Shinjo had made a promise to her followers that she would never leave them. During the Exodus of the Ki-Rin, she suddenly vanished when her clan happened upon a mysterious oasis. She returned after seven days disappeared, and a halo shone about her. Shinjo offered her life to Otaku Shiko, to atone her broken promise, but only after her children would be born. Way of the Unicorn, p. 33 Children After several month Shinjo had a Ki-rin, which bathed with fire Shiko and Iuchi, and they saw Shinjo with five children. Instead to take her life, Shiko asked a new promise. Way of the Unicorn, p. 34 Blocked way Back When the Ki-Rin left Rokugan to explore the rest of the world they encountered the Rocs, which attacked the Clan. Using a powerful spell, Iuchi caused a rockslide in the mountain pass that killed not only the Rocs but also a large number of Ki-Rin samurai and one of Shinjo's sons. Mirror divided in Four After the Battle with the Rocs the pass back to Rokugan had been blocked. Shinjo decided to divide their number to find another passage. She used her katana to divide the mirror into four pieces, aided by the magic of Iuchi. It broke the communication with Rokugan, but allowed the messages between the divided groups. A piece was given to each family and the fourth was kept by Shinjo. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 34-35 When the mirror went dark most in Rokugan had assumed the worst. Blood Dawn, Part VIII: Shadows of Yesterday, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Lying Darkness Two hundred years after the mirror was broken each of its wielders saw how Shinjo was ravaged by talons of Darkness. The three groups gathered toward their Lady was. They found her and a stronghold, where the Lying Darkness was its master. The land was barrened as the Shadowlands were. They assaulted the building but left the flank exposed and quickly were surrounded by minions of the Darkness. Shinjo ordered to flee and she alongside three of her children charged against the Darkness. The Unicorn fled believing that Shinjo always would return, as promised. Shinjo's light faded behind the dark tendrils of her foe. Way of the Unicorn, pp. 36-37 Black earth Shinjo had been kidnapped by the Lying Darkness. For centuries she was held in the Black Earth, with dark djinn whispering in her ear. Even though no one tried to find her, the Nothing did not taint her soul. The Lying Darkness, an ally of Fu Leng, was forbidden by that Dark Lord to twist her, and Shinjo remained uncorrupted. A Fallen Kami, by Rich Wulf Beneath the city of Medinaat al-Salaam laid a gate to the Black Earth, a world ruled by Shadow where the Goddess was slept. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman This events happened in the year 50 or before. Burning Sands, The Ashalan, pp. 127-150 Ashalan Prophecy In 332 the Ashalan Maymun built a crystal tomb for Shinjo in the City of the Seventh Star. When the time would come, the prophecy known as the Awakening would free her, and the energy would release the jinn bound to the city, which would be instrumental in the defeat of the Jinn Lord Kaleel after its return. The Awakening The Avatars gather In 1132, Hojyn gathered with the four Avatars, Shosuro Tage the Scorpion, Amru the Qabal, Moto Kara of the Kirin, and Zahra the Ebonite. Together, they roused Shinjo using the power of the Fallen Star. Legend of the Burning Sands, p. 132 Moto Gaheris The former Moto Khan Gaheris had undergone a divine experience and felt an urge to travel to the Black Earth. The Tenth Kami, the Guardian of the Rift Ryoshun, guided him. Guardian of the Rift (The Awakening flavor) Powered in some way by the Avatars, the great goddess Shinjo awoke from her slumber beyond a rift in the Black Earth and fled forth from it into the Black Earth where Gaheris was waiting. Ryoshun's Fate Shinjo felt the killing blow against her lost brother Ryoshun and cried filled with remorse as she soared out of the barren realm. Voice of the Star (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Jama Suru had performed a maho ritual to trap Shinjo, but Ryoshun answered the spell's call instead. Ryoshun had taken the place Suru reserved for her and the tenth Kami was killed under the Juru's knife. Deadly Fright (Soul of the Empire flavor) The Return of Shinjo Gaheris and Shinjo eventually escaped the Black Earth, and Shinjo's freedom was complete. The very act of the Goddess waking destroyed a large part of the city of Medinaat al-Salaam, which destroyed the armies besieging Medinaat al-Salaam and the Shattering of the Jewel ended. She left for her distant homeland. Utaku Shiko had waited for her until she reappeared, and when she did, she was pregnant with five children, whom were ki-rin. Shiko decided she could not kill Shinjo for breaking her promise, and instead told Shinjo she could amend her promise to say that while she might leave her clan, she would always return to them. Back in Rokugan After Bayushi Aramoro's victory in the Emperor's tournament the main Scorpion force returned to Rokugan to reclaim their lands. Shinjo herself led them. Hidden Emperor, p. 42 The Scorpion Clan was reinstated by force of deeds. Even when the Emperor did not remove its status as exiles, nobody opposed the return of a Clan led by a Kami itself. Pressure (Honor Bound flavor) Purge of the Kolat Shinjo sensed the Unicorn general who kneeled to her was a kolat and executed him on the spot. Otaku Tetsuko confessed and described the members she knew, and commited seppuku. Hidden Emperor, 52 She personally executed hundreds of members of her own clan, revealing them to be Kolat Shinjo's Judgement (Honor Bound flavor) Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 23 but she could not find Yokatsu. Monopoly (Honor Bound flavor) Moto Gaheris was appointed by Shinjo as the new Unicorn Champion, and spared the life of the Daimyos Shinjo Shono Hidden Emperor, 54 and Otaku Kamoko. One Life, One Action (Honor Bound flavor) March to Otosan Uchi With the help of the Scorpion, Shinjo learned of the Lying Darkness and its hold over Toturi. Shinjo assembled the combined forces of all the clans in the Assault of Otosan Uchi, War in the Heavens, by Ree Soesbee which had become dark and bleak since the return of Toturi. Toturi tried without success to bribe the Scorpion Clan, offering their lands and title returned for the death of Shinjo. Imperial Summons (Ambition's Debt flavor) Shinjo and Yoritomo The Imperial armies defended the Imperial City but the battle stopped when all realized that Toturi had disappeared again. Shortly after the Mantis' defeat in Phoenix lands Yoritomo was approached by Lady Shinjo, who offered to put him on the Imperial Throne. Command of the Kami (Fire and Shadow flavor) Yoritomo refused, saying he would never become a pawn of the Kami, even if it would make him Emperor. Twenty-Seven days of Darkness In anger at the death of her husband Onnotangu, Amaterasu fled the Celestial Heavens, beginning the Twenty-Seven Days of Darkness. Before she departed had commanded Shinjo to take all the Ancestral Swords of the Clans and throw them to the stars. Hidden Emperor, 55 In the fifth day of the twenty-seven Amaterasu commited jigai, and in the seventh Hitomi appeared at Otosan Uchi and visited the Imperial Throne room, while Shinjo stood to one side, watching her. Strike At Midnight: The Twenty-seven Days of Darkness The Moto War Gaheris led the Moto to the Twilight Mountains, were the Dark Moto had gathered at the command of Otaku Kamoko. When the two armies clashed Kamoko raised her sword against the Dark Moto she commanded, and was mortally wounded in personal combat with Moto Tsume. Shinjo arrived to see how Kyoso no Oni appeared from Kamoko and killed Tsume. When the oni turned to consume Kamoko, Shinjo made Kyoso to flee. Gaheris crushed the rest of the undead Moto. Hidden Emperor, p. 79 The Departure of Shinjo Shinjo left the mortal realm and ascended to the Celestial Heavens in 1133. Gaheris was in charge of the Unicorn Clan believing the Kolat influence of the Shinjo family not entirely gone. She set Otaku Kamoko among the stars to honor her sacrifice and commanded the Otaku family to change their name to Utaku so Kamoko would be the last Battle Maiden to bear the Otaku name. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 Death Shinjo was killed in 1160 after her brother Fu Leng, freed by Daigotsu and equipped with Emma-O's Spear, invaded the Celestial Heavens. Shinjo sought out Fu Leng to try and convince him to turn from his path, as she did long ago. The conversation between the brother and sister was brief, and so was the battle - Emma-O's spear proved too much for Shinjo and she was killed. Shinjo's Journey The Kami found herself in the Realm of Waiting, Meido, where she saw that the Shi-Tien Yen-Wang were trying to wrest control of the realm from Emma-O, claiming the Fortune could no longer discharge his duties properly. She was met by her brother Ryoshun, the steward of lost souls, who was with one of the Lords of the Death. They showed Shinjo a portal which ressembled the Oblivion's Gate, and which bring new life to the spirits who passed through it by means of reincarnation. Shinjo crossed through the portal, there to await rebirth when the time was right. Four Winds, p. 53 Lifeless, Part One, by Rich Wulf Later Kitsu Hisashi arranged an agreement to share control of Meido between the Lords of Death and Emma-O. Lifeless, Part Two, by Rich Wulf Reincarnation It was believed that Shinjo reincarnated in Shinjo Shono and Moto Genki's daughter, Shinjo Min-Hee. Ninube Chochu wanted to steal the power from the reincarnated Shinjo, as well from the soul of Togashi, and the Shadow Dragon. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Chochu tried to take Min-Hee, but Akasha fought the creature which fled. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Moto Naleesh It was later known that Akasha's daughter, Moto Naleesh, was the reincarnation of Shinjo. Scenes from the Empire 19, by By Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, with Special Guest Author Robert Hobart External Links * Shinjo (Dawn of the Empire) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Category:Kami